When assembling a puzzle, or playing a table-top, e.g., a board game, most users arrange, possibly, hundreds of game pieces on the surface of a single table. If the user is, e.g., assembling a puzzle, the usual approach begins with flipping each puzzle piece over so that the side having printed matter attached thereto is visible to the user. After all of the unassembled puzzle pieces are flipped over, the user begins searching for individual pieces that fit together and as time progresses, more and more of the image displayed on the printed matter becomes visible. Typically, the pieces that fit together are assembled on the same table surface as the unassembled pieces. This arrangement takes up an undesirable amount of space.
Additionally, some games and most puzzles are not completed or assembled in a single sitting. If the user wishes to reclaim some or all of the space consumed by the assembled and unassembled pieces, the user is forced to, e.g., disassemble the portions of the game or puzzle that have been completed and start anew at a later date. Furthermore, if assembling a puzzle, even if only the unassembled pieces of a puzzle were to be removed, the likelihood that each piece would remain in position during removal, i.e., with the printed matter facing the user, is extremely low.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a game table capable of nesting multiple table surfaces such that unassembled game pieces and assembled game pieces can remain undisturbed, whilst maintaining the typical benefits of a table. This obviates the need to remove/disturb a game or puzzle while in progress, or in progress of assembly.